1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a duplex LC communication light detecting adapter and a duplex LC communication light detecting structure that are adapted to visually check a used/unused state of optical transmission line by detecting a communication light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical communication-related equipment uses a communication light detection technique which is adapted to check a used/unused state (hereinafter, referred to as “communication state”) of an optical transmission line by detecting a communication light in an invisible light range so as to monitor the steadiness of the optical transmission line or to prevent a man-caused erroneous removal of connector.
As an example of the communication light detection technique, a communication light detection structure is known which is adapted to extract as a leak light a portion of communication light transmitting through the optical transmission line, to receive the leak light by a light-receiving element, to thereby detect whether the communication light is transmitted through the optical transmission line or not, and to output the communication state of the optical transmission line so as to allow the operator's visual check (see e.g. JP-A-2009-145676, JP-A-2010-231082, JP-A-2011-013359 and JP-A-2011-013360).
The communication light detecting structure is provided with a communication light detector having a detector main body mounting a light-receiving element and a communication light detecting adapter having an adapter main body on which a light extraction hole for extracting leak light toward the light-receiving element is formed.
In general, a simplex SC (SSC) connector for single core is used for optical communication. Thus, a simplex SC communication light detecting adapter compatible therewith is used for detecting the communication light.